blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandit
Bandit is a Fan Sweeper made by ThinMintE who is on Team Night Kings. Appearance Bandit’s fur is predominantly white with black markings, such that it looks like he wears a mask. The black markings also cover most of his ears and parts of his tail. Bandit’s clothes are all solid colors, and most articles are black. He wears a gray armband on his left arm, and his boots are white. Personality Bandit is very observant and quiet, preferring to listen to conversations and only joining in when prompted to or when he’s curious about a topic. He is also very laid back, taking almost everything in stride. His ability to remain calm under pressure allows him to think through what the best moves are on critical missions. Bandit also has a liking for cold foods and drinks, one of his favorites being fruit smoothies. Skills and Abilities Bandit has skills in all areas of sweeping, his best being in stealth. He designed his uniform to reflect this, preferring dark colors to light ones. This choice allows his team to use the dark as cover when possible. When it comes to physical, Bandit’s best is body control. He can even change positions in midair. Equipment Bandit carries a TS-16000 LV3 and occasionally uses a MAG-420. Backstory Bandit often hung around the Factory as a kid, spending most of his time in the shop. He often hid behind the counter or racks and listened to the Sweepers and other employees talk. He especially marvelled at the Sweepers’ tales. As time went on, Bandit’s admiration turned into determination as he set his mind to becoming a high ranked Sweeper. When he was 13, he started training for the job. He met Juro during this time, and the two quickly became close friends. They both passed the exams with high marks. The two decided that, due to the team work and bond that they shared, they should form a team. Juro instantly refused to be the leader, insisting that Bandit does so instead. But before that could register, they needed two more members. Juro soon heard of a Sweeper who just came out of training as well with talent in gymnastics. They went to the gym and saw Tora doing flips from high bars with ease. They started talking and asked if she would join the team, to which she agreed on. A week after Tora joined, Bandit was approached by another Sweeper who just left training as well, named Arch. He was looking for a team and heard about this one forming. He asked to join, and Bandit agreed. After introductions were done, they needed a team name to register. After a few days of throwing ideas back and forth, they settled on Night Kings due to their dark-colored uniforms. Since then, they’ve been one of the top teams in the Factory. Team Team Night Kings page coming soon. Relationships Tora As of now, Tora and Bandit are just friends. Tora often teases him whenever she gets the chance, and Bandit often ignores it. He does find her teasing enjoyable though. Juro Bandit and Juro hit it off as soon as they met, and have been working together since. The two know when something is wrong with the other as soon as they see each other. Kinda a thing with close friends. Arch Arch and Bandit share a close friendship, albeit not as close as Bandit and Juro. It took some time for the two to start trusting each other on a higher level, but currently Arch will do about anything Bandit tells him to without question, and vice versa. Fanart Fanfiction Guardians of Time by ThinMintE Category:Male Category:Creator Entries Category:Time Sweepers Category:Cats